The present invention relates to creating data for playing back transactions. In particular, the present invention relates to creating data for playing back previously executed transactions to use as input for testing a server.
Web application systems may be subject to capture/playback type load testing using actual data. Conventionally, such load testing is performed on a copy of a database (DB) that was made at a given time point (hereinafter, referred to as a “start point” or “starting point”), and then actual data from previously executed transactions at and after the start point is played back and applied to a test target system. Standby backup systems constructed as disaster recovery sites for web application systems are also subjected to operation verification tests using actual data.
In a disaster recovery environment, a disaster recovery system copies a DB from a production system to a backup system, and if the production system stops working, the backup system is activated and takes over the production system's processing.
In order to test whether such a backup system operates without fail, the copying of a DB from a production system is halted at a time point set for the testing (hereinafter, referred to as “assumptive disaster time point”), and thereafter a check is made to determine whether the backup system can continue to process end user requests.
Conventionally, testing with two independent phases has been performed, including testing the DB copy function and testing the backup system. For testing the DB copy function, since the copy from the production system is the target of the test, the actual data that is copied is used in integration testing. For testing the backup system, there is a constraint on capture/playback type testing using the actual data. Therefore, testing is performed using sample data such as the data in the DB and the data that is used as a network load test.